Cidolfus Orlandeau/Brave Exvius
|gender=Male |type=playable |job=Holy Swordsman |limitbreak=5-7★: Swordplay: Raiden |weapon= |armor= |originalappearance=''Final Fantasy Tactics'' }} Orlandeau is a summonable vision and optional playable character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. He serves as a character representative from Final Fantasy Tactics, and has been available for summoning since the event The Auracite Chosen (which originally ran in March 2017 in the Global version). Gameplay Orlandeau is a 5-7★ Rare Summon, whose role is Physical Damage. His job is listed as Holy Swordsman, whereas his default attack is a 2-hit slash with his sword. He has no innate element or status ailment resistances. He has a Trust Master reward: the Thunder God's Plan accessory—which, when equipped, enables use of the Crush Accessory, Spirit Blade and Ultima Sword abilities. His Super Trust Master Reward is Thunder God's Sword, a Light-elemental greatsword with an Attack power of 174. His awakening materials are the following: *6★ - Fairies' Writ x20, Rainbow Bloom x10, Calamity Writ x10, Prismatic Horn x5, Divine Crystal x5 *7★ - Orlandeau's Prism x1 Stats Orlandeau's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Orlandeau has four ability slots. He has no magic affinity. While he has no innate status ailment resistances, the passive "Black Lion's Crest" grants him immunity to Blind, Sleep and Paralyze. His ability "Divine Ruination" is a 7-hit chaining skill, and its allow him to perfectly chain with Agrias's "Divine Ruination"+2, Veritas of the Dark's "Dark Punishment", Fryevia's "Frost Flower Blitz"+1/+2, Sephiroth's "The Heavens Wept", Raegen's "Blades of Azure Crimson", among others. Due to its ability to reduce the enemy's resistance to Light, Orlandeau should be equipped with a light-elemental weapon to take advantage of its Imperil. Giving him some form of Dual Wield will double the hit count to 14 (thus, he can generally reach a chain of 27 hits with a partner) while spending the necessary MP just once. ;Ability Awakening Orlandeau has three traits that can be enhanced: *By default, Crush Weapon deals physical damage to one target and decreases its ATK and MAG by 40% for three turns. Crush Weapon+1 will raise the reduction to 45%, whereas Crush Weapon+2 will increase the effect's duration from three to five turns. Its requires Black crysts as materials. *'Divine Ruination' is a 7-hit partially-unmitigated attack with a Light-element imperil that costs 45 MP to use. Upon its first awakening, Divine Ruination+1's modifier rises from (2x) to (2.3x). Divine Ruination+2 further raises it to (2.6x) and lowers its cost to 40 MP. Its requires Power crysts as materials. *The passive Black Lion's Crest increases his ATK by 40% when equipped with a greatsword, and nullifies Blind, Sleep and Paralyze. If awakened, Black Lion's Crest+1 also increases his HP by 20%. Following a second awakening, Black Lion's Crest+2 also enables Orlandeau to increase his ATK (40%) if equipped with a sword or katana. Its requires Tech crysts as materials. ;Limit Burst is Orlandeau's Limit Burst. A damage-type ability, his 3-hit attack deals physical damage to all enemies, by using Judgment Blade and Night Sword in quick succession. Orlandeau's 7★ Trust Ability "Thunder God Cid" will enhance Swordplay: Raiden's effect, if Orlandeau is equipped with his own Trust Master reward, Thunder God's Plan. Along with a boosted modifier, it will have a 40% chance of inflicting Stop for 3 turns on all enemies, and will decrease all enemies' DEF as well as recover Orlandeau's HP to 100%. The damage modifier and how much the enemy's DEF is reduced will depend on Orlandeau's LB level: Equipment Orlandeau can equip the following weapon types: swords, great swords and katanas. He can equip the following armor types: light shields, heavy shields, hats, helms, clothes, light armor, heavy armor and robes. He can equip accessories. Orlandeau has an exclusive ability materia: Crush Helm, which allows Orlandeau to deal physical damage (1.9x) to one target, and decrease its DEF and SPR by 40% for three turns. It was available during the Auracite Chosen event, at King Mog's reward shop. Gallery FFBE 396 Orlandeau.png|No. 396 Orlandeau (5★). FFBE 397 Orlandeau.png|No. 397 Orlandeau (6★). FFBE 977 Orlandeau.png|No. 977 Orlandeau (7★). FFBE Swordplay Thunder.png|Swordplay: Raiden. FFBE Swordplay Thunder 1.png|Swordplay: Raiden. FFBE Swordplay Thunder 2.png|Swordplay: Raiden. FFBE Swordplay Thunder 3.png|Swordplay: Raiden. FFBE Swordplay - Raiden.gif|Swordplay: Raiden limit burst. Trivia *Orlandeau seems to be holding the Excalibur from Final Fantasy XII. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius